Ouch
by Greenstarr
Summary: Raphael got an ouchie Yaoi! Raph/Don. Did it for 30 romances challenge


Author: Greenstarr

Fandom: TMNT

Pairing: Hint of Raph/Don, one side Raph/Don

Feedback: yes please, also any tips will be nice.

Rating: PG to be safe

Theme- 22. ouch

Summary: Raphael got an ouchie Yaoi! Raph/Don Did it for 30 romances challenges

Warnings: hint of slash, OOC

Author's note: This had been had no beta, let me know if you see anything wrong that kills the flow or whatever.

Disclaimer: TMNT isn't mine. It belongs to people who will cry if they saw this...and I don't blame them... And if I owned them, we get a lot more turtlecest porn.

Raphael rubbed both of his big hands together, he hated it when it was winter and even more so when it snowed. It made him think of cold nights when he and family did everything they could to keep warm. He growled low in his throat, what pissed him off even more was the fact that he couldn't find any punks that were out to get their ass kicked. Casey was off with April to meet her family at some place he couldn't remember. He didn't felt like going home because Leonardo had pissed him off , it doesn't matter if Raph didn't remember what they fought about; he still didn't wanna go home and nothing will make him. _Maybe that not why you don't want to go home, maybe it because those pretty dark eyes-_ Raphael sighed as he tried to ignored the voice in his head.

He rubbed his hands together as a cold gust of wind blew past him. He pulled the hood of his large hoodie tighter over his head in hopes of keeping the cold out. He stuck his hands into the pocket of his dark red hoodie. He looked around, the pure white snow hid the dirty ground of New York that few people care to do anything about. God, he would kill for some damn shoes. He started to move to keep himself warm so he won't have to go home because he got too cold.

Raphael, however soon did found something several miles away, it was a gang of four boys and they had found their prey of tonight. A young girl that didn't even look close to fourteen. How people can let their kid go out on a night like this was beyond him. Raphael growled hatefully as he pulled out his weapons. He landed silently few feet behind the boys, and he grinned a grin that only a predator could.

Donatello sighed as he grabbed his cup of coffee, he loved his coffee. It was the best drink in the world even if Leo didn't think so. He walked back to his computer that he kept outside of the lab that everyone else could used it. Mikey had taken up the nasty habit to click everything that offered free stuff...Again and now Donnie was up trying to fixed it, instead of sleeping his soft, warm bed. He loved Mikey, but dammit he still felt that urge to kill him at times. He turned his head as he heard the lair's doors opened and gasped at what he saw. "Raph! Are you okay?" He asked as he ran toward his brother.

Raphael had blood all over his arm and one of the hoodie sleeves was torn off. Donatello saw the sleeve that was torn off was wrapped around his arm that was coated in blood. "It fine, I can take care on my own." Raph assured. "You cover in blood, Raphael!". "Most of the blood on me belong to those punks!" He growled. Donnie rolled his dark eyes, "Just let me help because the stuff you need is in my lab."

_"_What happened?" He asked as he opened the door to his lab, "One of the punks had a gun on him and he tried to shoot me." Raphael explained. "Tried?! It look like he did shoot you!". Donatello moved away as Raph sat the table, and Don asked how Raph felt. "Do you feel sick, dizzy or anything like that?" "I feel fine." Raph snapped. Donatello carried bandages and few bottles to the table, gave him a look that a wife would give their husband with less common sense. Raphael just glowered at him, then he smirked at the thought of Donnie in housewife clothes. A dress with an apron and a big wooden spoon was all Donnie needed to completed the look.

Raphael turned his head and his golden eyes watched Don carefully but swiftly unwrapped the wound. Donatello frowned at the wound, the bullet had slice the skin deep but it was nothing that he couldn't fix. "See, Donnie boy I could take care of it on my own." Raphael said with a low rumble. Don felt a curl in his stomach that he always got when Raph talked like that. "You already here, so you might as well let me fix it up for you." Donnie reported.

Raphael just merely growled at him, but Don went ahead and started to cleaned the wound. Raph hissed, "Damn it Donnie, do ya have to used one that stings so damn much?". Donatello sighed, and moved to wrapped the wound with white bandages.

Neither said anything. Raphael's yellow eyes rested on the smaller male next to him. Donatello was a good brother and Raphael (hell the whole family) owned him so much. He had been hanging around Donnie a lot more but the younger male didn't seem to think anything of it. Raphael tried to dropped hints but Don remained oblivious. Maybe he needed to come right and just tell Donnie that he loved him and not in a brotherly way. He wanted Donnie as a mate, like Mikey and Leonardo were, but Donnie had yet responded to him.

"Is there anything else I need to check, Raph?" Donnie asked as he leaned on the table, and tighten the bandage. His dark eyes looked up to Raphael's yellow eyes. "No." He said with a shake of his head. Donatello started to moved when Raphael grabbed his right arm, Don blinked "Raph?". Raphael licked his lips and Donnie tiled his head to get a better look at Raphael's face. "Raphie?" Don repeated, and frowned when Raphael didn't responded.

"Thanks...Donnie boy." Raphael breathed softly. "Are you okay?". "Yeah, I'm fine and thanks again." Raph said with a loud rumble. He let Donnie's arm go and jumped off the table. Donatello's eyes watched him go and felt something. What it was Donnie didn't have a clue but knew it had something do with Raphael. He started to felt odd whenever he was around Raphael for sometime now, but he disregarded it with a sigh. "Sleep, I need to sleep. Mikey would have to wait until tomorrow for me to fix his computer." Donnie declared to himself.

Raphael let himself fallen into his hammock, and cursed himself. He growled loudly as he pulled off the ruined hoodie, and tossed it somewhere in his dark room. He turned on to his side as he closed his eyes. "_I'll tell him tomorrow," _he thought to himself._ "And maybe tomorrow I believe it."_


End file.
